


TMI

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #181: The Threesome Handbook: Make the Most of Your Favorite Fantasy - the Ultimate Guide for Tri-Curious Singles and Couples by Victoria Vantoch, Sexual Pathways: Adapting to Dual Sexual Attraction by Mark J. K. Williams, The Lesbian Heresy: A Feminist Perspective on the Lesbian Sexual Revolution by Sheila Jeffreys.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #181: The Threesome Handbook: Make the Most of Your Favorite Fantasy - the Ultimate Guide for Tri-Curious Singles and Couples by Victoria Vantoch, Sexual Pathways: Adapting to Dual Sexual Attraction by Mark J. K. Williams, The Lesbian Heresy: A Feminist Perspective on the Lesbian Sexual Revolution by Sheila Jeffreys. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

TMI

~

“Harry!” Minerva allowed Harry in. “Severus is almost finished. Wait here.” She gestured towards the living room.

Approaching the window, Harry gazed out. The cottage overlooked a lake. He sighed. Minerva had chosen the perfect location to build her retirement home. 

Feeling Severus’ magic wash over him, Harry smiled. Initially, he’d been skeptical of Severus’ new career, but evidently professional Unplotters were in demand. Many people wanted their homes made Unplottable after the last war. 

Turning away, Harry approached a bookshelf, idly scanning titles. Spotting _Hogwarts, A History_ , he chuckled. Hermione would be proud. 

Pulling it out to look at it, Harry yelped when the bookshelf expanded, revealing a hidden section housing several books. 

Harry leaned in, scanning the titles. Eyes wide, he read _The Threesome Handbook: Make the Most of Your Favourite Fantasy - the Ultimate Guide for Tri-Curious Singles and Couples_. 

“Merlin!” He moved on, but the next book was no less disturbing. _Sexual Pathways: Adapting to Dual Sexual Attraction_.

“Godric,” Harry whispered. “‘ _The Lesbian Heresy: A Feminist Perspective on the Lesbian Sexual Revolution_ ’? Oh, hell no. No, no.” Backing away, he drew his wand. “ _Finite_!” 

Nothing happened. 

“Shit,” Harry muttered. Hearing distant voices approaching, he began panicking. “Shit!” 

Desperate, he shoved _Hogwarts, A History_ back into its slot on the shelf, exhaling as the bookcase resumed its former shape. He scuttled to the far end of the room as Minerva and Severus entered alongside…Rolanda Hooch? 

“Harry!” Rolanda said. 

“Hey.” Harry smiled weakly, mind racing.

“Tea?” Minerva asked.

Harry shot Severus a desperate look. “Um—” 

“We should be going,” Severus said smoothly.

“Perhaps next time?” Rolanda said.

“Definitely,” said Harry, practically dragging Severus out.

Once outside, Harry slowed. 

“What was that about?”

Harry exhaled. “Have you ever discovered something about someone that you never wanted to know?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well, I now know far too much about Minerva’s love life.” 

Severus’ eyes widened. “Should I ask?” 

“Probably not.” Harry exhaled. “Although, should we ever want to try a threesome, it seems she’d be the person to ask.” 

Severus snorted. “I believe we’re safe.” He embraced Harry. “I’m far too territorial to ever agree to share you.” 

Harry grinned. “The feeling’s mutual.” 

~


End file.
